Traders Union
The Traders Union, also known as the Trade Union or International Trade Union, is a collective of industrialists, merchants, and nobles who banded together in 887 BP to better manage and normalize the world's economy and market prices to encourage fair trade throughout the kingdoms. They also control the distribution and production of Xesteria's universal currency. The organization is run by the Merchant King, an appointed individual who is universally regarded as the most experienced economical expert within the Traders Union. The Merchant King, as well as the Traders Union headquarters, are both located in Moss Port. Members The Traders Union is a vast organization. Below are some of the more notable members. Senior Leadership Tito Corva: The current Merchant King who runs the Traders Union. He was born and raised in the Merchant Isles and has studied mercantilism and trade ever since he was a child. Diana Sanderson: The current Senior Planner of the Traders Union, a position that has her being directly responsible for the training and assigning of stewards worldwide. Prior to serving in this position, Diana was the steward of Pyrebrook in Stromgarde. After the town was destroyed by the demon Orilon, she was relocated to Moss Port where she assumed her new role within the Traders Union. Camilla Corva: The Master Steward of Moss Port. Camilla is the most senior of all stewards within the Traders Union and is directly responsible for group's daily operations within the Merchant Isles. She is also the wife of the Merchant King, Tito Corva. Desmond Magdeline: Head of Stromgarde Traders Union Operations. He is responsible for making sure that the Stromgarde economy adheres to the universal structure put in place by the Traders Union. He is based out of Meksicburg. Simone Paletree: Head of Artalia Traders Union Operations. She is responsible for making sure that the Artalian economy adheres to the universal structure put in place by the Traders Union. She is based out of Artalia City. Stewards Stewards make up the bulk of the Traders Union work force. Below are the names of known stewards and the towns they operate out of. Adonis Ashenwind: Tel'mera, Altamira Tyros Baresi: Alexandria City, Alexandria Milton Bedford: Sardonis Castle, Albion Marian Blackwood: Valla, Nordland Elisha Brant: Queensport, Alexandria Martin Breen: Hornmill, Stromgarde Arisa Brighton: Valourwind, Artalia Thuradan Bronzebeard: Highperch, Baldrheim Mira Carson: Hearthmill, Stromgarde Salma Chakroun: Sagebard Adrian Cunningham: Ebonrock, Stromgarde Alvin Dominicus: Northwatch, Albion Bahir Drakefire: Evermoon, Kaspia Teo Drexas: Oaktown, Alexandria Roderick Fairmont: Dragonridge, Nordland Rom Furystone: Hammerhill, Baldrheim Thorburn Goldhammer: Kraigrock, Baldrheim Lara Goodfellow: Castora, Merchant Isles Vincent Hargrove: Meksicburg, Stromgarde Tyrion Hastings: Nazzamon, Albion Jayson Holt: Lioncrest, Stromgarde Lyle Huntington: Bishop, Alexandria Alisera Leafborn: Morrasera, Altamira Darryl Misten: Eastmarch, Artalia Tabita Newich: Foglook, Stromgarde Janessa Palewynd: North Harbour, Artalia Dyrus Payne: Sardonis, Albion Aliston Savoy: Whitecrest, Stromgarde Malcolm Shipley: Salabar, Albion Basil Smallwood: Elmshire, Stromgarde Talisa Stane: Artalia City, Artalia Talandir Starwhisper: Dro'lashar, Altamira Nigel Stillwater: Westmarch, Stromgarde Samir Sunderstone: Eusiris, Kaspia Kaylin Sunfall: Elmshire Castle, Stromgarde Moira Thunderbridge: Bastion, Baldrheim Seras Treeborn: Tel'amir, Altamira Latharial Windsong: Vel'ashar, Altamira Tip Winsler: Anvil, Baldrheim Category:Organization